


The Path that Leads us Home

by ClaraHue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Some Swearing, background Erik/Charles, background Wanda/Vision, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Eric never thought that happiness could exist in his life again after his parents were killed, but then he met a young women who brought him happiness once again, in the form of twins. It’s not too long till that happiness is ripped from him like everything else, but what happened to Pietro and Wanda, where are they now, is there even a chance that they will meet again?The first chapter is Eric’s point of view, then the first half of the story is from Pietro’s, and then it switches over to Wanda. Mainly takes place in the X-Men universe, but the Avengers exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this on my bored days off, but I’ve kind of come to the end of the story, so I thought I should post this mess of a story. I have no clue what I was even trying to write, I just wanted some Maximoff love (the story also ended up being a whole lot longer than I anticipated). Anyway hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I surprised myself by adding violent scenes, but this is the only chapter with it.

Magna's life was a simple one. She had lived on her family’s small farm in Poland for as long as she could remember, and for as long as she could remember nothing eventful had ever happened in her life.

Her simple life was exciting enough for her though. She took pleasure in the simple things like taking a ride down to town. This was what she had been doing the day something eventful finally took place in her life. She rode on the small cart pulled by her family’s incredible old horse. Magna always took to the longer path through the forest to get to town, it was her way of making things more exciting, and excitement would soon come her way.

She almost missed the flash of light that had come from within the woods, she did a double take as the light flickered from out of the corner of her eye. Her curiosity peeked wondering if someone had dropped something valuable, something worth money. She slowed the horse down before she made her way into the forest to find the source of the light. She began to realise that the light was reflecting off a metallic object, and the object was hidden amongst some disagreed clothes. Magna approached slowly, wary that it may be a trap, but as she approached she realized that it was not simply discarded clothes, but in fact it was a man.

“Hello?” She called out to the man lying on the hard woodland ground. “Are you alright?”

The man seemed to be struggling to say something. Magna dropped down on to her knees to inspect the man, he was bleeding.

“You’re hurt.” She said inspecting the man's wound.

“Please.” The man begged.

“I need to get you to a doctor.”

“No.” The man sputtered.

“You'll die.”

“No doctor.” The man shook his head. “You must help me.”

“I might be able to patch you up, but I'm no doctor.”

“Thank you.” The man breathed out heavily.

Magna helped the man up, half carrying him, carefully laying him on the back of the cart. She turned the horse around and returned home.

 

“Magna what?” Her sister had spotted her carrying the bleeding man into their barn.

“Please this man is dying, we must save him.”

“How are we going to save him?”

“We've mended many an animal’s wounds before.”

Her sister inspected the wound. “He's been stabbed Magna, we have no clue who this man is, perhaps he deserved it.”

“Don't say a thing like that.” Magna said as she began to clean up the wound.

Magna worked away, stitching up the man's wounds. Her sister watched not saying anything, and not helping either. When Megan finished the man thanked her before dozing off into sleep.

“Is he dead?” Magna’s sister asked.

“No, he's just asleep.”

“What are we going to tell father?”

“The truth is always a good place to start.”

 

Magna's family stood around the sleeping man wondering who he was. With his shaggy dark, untrimmed hair and blood covering his dirty worn clothes the man did not look well at all.

“He can stay here until he heals, but he will owe us one.” Magna's father muttered.

Magna stayed with the stranger till he awoke, when he did he thanked her yet again.

“My father said that you can stay here till you are healed.” She told him.

“That is to kind, but I should really be on my way. I'm sure I've been enough of a burden already.”

“Nonsense, you shouldn't be moving when you are this injured.”

As if to prove her point the man howled in pain as he tried to get up.

“You should stay here and rest for a few days.”

“I couldn't.”

“It's not like you’re going to be able to go anywhere else.” She stated.

The man nodded giving in.

“My name’s Magna by the way.”

“Erik...Erik Lehnsherr.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Erik.”

 

In the following days the family fed and took care of Erik. It didn't take long for Erik to clean himself up and trim his long hair, shaving off his beard as well. He was a handsome young man with distant eyes that seemed to always be scanning the horizon. Erik hated being in debt to the family and the moment he was able to move with little pain he began helping out around that farm to pay for all they had done for him.

He watched the beautiful brown haired Magna as she worked away. Erik had been so sure that all the joy he could ever have in his life had been forever taken away from him. But here now with this family, he felt happy again, and Magna with her beautiful warm smile was the main source of that happiness. Erik thought that maybe he could live a normal life and be happy after all, just maybe it could be possible.

 

It had been a few month and Magna and Erik sat on a hill side looking at the town below.

“Your leaving soon aren't you?” Magna said with sadness in her voice.

“I have been considering it.” Erik confirmed.

“You shall be missed.”

“Do you want me to go Magna?”

“No.” She admitted.

“I could stay, here, with you.” He said taking her hands into his own. “But there are things that you don't know about me. Things that could scare you.”

“Erik, it would break my heart to have you leave. Please, whatever secrets you have, tell me, I assure you I will not be scared off.”

“Do you have anything metal on you?”

Magna nodded taking off her necklace and placing it in her hand. Erik concentrated on the metal allowing it to float above her hand.

“What?” Magna stared in wonder at the floating metal.

“I've been able to manipulate metal since I was I young boy. I don't know how, but it's as though I was born with the abilities.”

“It's amazing.”

“The truth is that I've been hunting down the man who murdered my parents and he seeks to end my life as well.”

“And you have to power to move metal.”

“Indeed, when I was young the man who killed my parents exploited me for my powers. I barely escaped his clutches.”

“This man sounds like a man who deserves to die.”

“Believe me he is, and I hope that one day I shall be the man who ends his life. The truth is Magna that I did not think happiness could still exist in my life. That was until I met you. Now I have that chance again. I could stay with you forever, would you like that?"

“I would.” She nodded her head and she kissed him.

 

A few years pasted and Magna was now very pregnant. They two lived their quiet humble lives on a small farm, far away from others. But times got ruff and the soil did not yield any crops. Erik knew that he would have to take work in town so that he would be able to care for the child that could come any day now.

Erik had managed to find a job at a steel factory, it was hard work but good pay. The best part was that everyone was quite happy to leave him alone. That was in till they day that a man came running into the factory shouting his name.

“What is it?” Erik asked confused.

“It’s your wife.” The man panted out.

“Magna?”

“The child.”

“Magna.” Erik pushed the man away before running to find his wife at the town’s doctor screaming away from the pains of child birth.

Erik paced nervously, knowing that he would not be able to handle losing his beloved wife Magna.

The cries stopped and Erik’s head bolted up, his face white as a sheet. The doctor appeared.

“Its fine Erik, she’s fine.”

Erik let out a long deep breath.

“Come.” The doctor beckoned him to follow.

Erik found his wife lying in a bed, looking more exhausted then he had ever seen her.

“Magna.” His voice was weak as he rushed over to his wife. “Where’s our child?” He asked looking around.

“Children.” A nurse said appearing with two children in her arms.

“Twins.” Erik laughed in delight.

The nurse gave the children to Magna to hold.

“Aren’t they beautiful?” Magna asked.

“Just like their mother.”

“Just like their father.”

Erik laughed. “I hope not.”

Erik looked down at his newborn children, one was a girl and the other a boy, it was perfect. “What shall we name them?” He asked.

“Wanda and Pietro.”

Erik nodded as tears began to fill his eyes.

 

Happiness did not last long in Erik’s life though. Magna had just finished cooking supper when Erik raced into their house.

“Erik?” She could see his face was full of worry.

“Where are the kids?”

“In the living room? Why, what’s going on Erik?”

“We have to go Magna.”

“Why? What happened?”

“There was an accident at work. I used my powers to save a man, but everyone saw.”

Magna realized what that meant.

“I’ll get the children.” She nodded.

Erik shoved everything he could into the two small bags they had in their house. Magna packed up some food, then took the two children into her arms. Though it was awkward to carry both children at once, they were still rather light. Erik slug the bags over his shoulder and together Erik and his wife began to leave the house.

They got to the end of their property before the towns people greeted them, weapons in hand.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt any of you.” Erik pleaded with the town’s people. “Just let me and my wife leave in peace, you’ll never see us ever again and no one will get hurt.”

“You’ve got some sort of demon powers.” A man shouted at him.

“Magna you should step away from your husband, he’s dangerous.” Another man spoke up.

“He’s not dangerous. He’s a good man.” Magna defended her husband.

“He tried to kill Saul.” A man yelled.

“I saved his life.” Erik yelled back.

Erik’s anger was begging to bubble to the surface. He clenched his fists tight, angry that the men would not let his family leave in peace. The metal that hung about the men began to jingle about.

The men noticed, their fears igniting, the held their weapons tighter ready to kill.

“Erik.” Magna quietly begged, fear creeping up on her as well. She had not seen Erik use his powers since the day he told her about them.

“Don’t worry Magna.” Erik whispered to his wife. “I can take care of these men.”

“Erik please, don’t” Magna pleaded, seeing something evil work its way into her husband’s eyes.

Erik didn’t seem to hear her though as he raised his arm and twisted the metal around him. The metal moved and bent around the men, suddenly turning against them.

Magna looked back and forth with fear. She clutched her two children tight and broke into a run as Erik concentrated on the men in front of him. The men’s worst fears had come to life as metal began to suffocate them and the guns turned against them.

“Stop it.” A young man yelled in terror at Erik.

Erik didn’t stop.

A man dropped to the ground

“Kill him.” Another man yelled out.

Gun shots rang out, but Erik just pushed the bullets away from him. The men stood in terror as the bullets dropped to the ground and Erik stood there unharmed. The youngest man in the group bolted into a run, running far away from Erik

The other men continued to fire their guns but Erik turned their guns against them till the men were lying on the ground dead.

Erik’s breath come out hard and heavy, he stood over the bloodied ground, not even quite sure what had taken place. These stupid men, if they had just left him alone, why hadn’t they just left him alone?

A few moments pasted till Erik snapped back to reality. He looked beside him to see that his wife was long gone.

“Magna?” He looked around, but she was nowhere to be see. “Magna!”

He followed her footsteps but they got lost within the forest. “Magna!” He called out, not realizing the tears that had swelled up in his eyes.

 

Magna had barley reached the forest when the shots rang out, she didn’t dare look behind her. Everything happened so fast then. The loud noise of the gun fire making the children cry. Magna ran faster. Something hit her, and it hurt. She fell down, dropping Wanda. Magna cried out in pain, only to look down and see that blood was pooling from her side. She had been shot. The gunfire continued and the children continued to cry. Magna picked up Wanda struggling to her feet. And then she ran and ran and ran.

She wasn’t sure how she had even managed it to their neighbour’s farm. The man had noticed her, and he went out to greet her. Magna collapsed to the ground the moment he appeared, her children dropping out of her arms as she did so.

“Magna?” The man ran over to see Magna bleeding out onto the hard ground.

Magna looked at her children with her dying eye. “Wanda, Pietro.” She whispered then suddenly she was gone.

 

When Erik arrived at their neighbour’s farm he collapsed against Magna’s dead body. Erik threatened the man, yelling at him to tell him where his children where but the man wouldn’t say. Erik picked up Magna’s lifeless body, he stood up and began walking away as he heard the man’s body fall to the ground behind him. He walked into the house, but his wife was not there and Erik’s children where long gone. Erik yelled out in agony. His life, his joy, his happiness. It had all been taking from him yet again. His Magna, his beautiful, beloved wife was gone forever. And he would never see his two children again.

Erik marched off into the woods thinking that perhaps it was for the better though. He didn’t want to lose Wanda and Pietro in the horrific way he had lost the rest of his family. Perhaps they could live their own happy lives now.

Erik buried Magna within the forest, making a small cross out of sticks for her grave stone. He cried all through the night till the sun arose, and with that he left, his heart harden to the core.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's youth

Wanda and Pietro had been whisked off to the nearest orphanage. Everyone knew that the chances of two siblings getting adopted together was low, and the chances of a girl and a boy getting adopted together was even lower. No one saw the harm in splitting the two up seeing that they were so young and wouldn’t remember it anyways. It was for the better.

Pietro and Wanda grew up in the orphanage neither realizing that they were twins. Very few children from the small orphanage in Poland actually got adopted. Most of the children ran away when they were old enough to take care of themselves. Wanda and Pietro spent a few years in the orphanage, growing up alongside the other orphans.

Wanda grew up quiet and obedient, though she did have a knack for suddenly disappearing. When an adult found her they would find her in the oddest of spots wondering how she had managed to get in there. She wound crawl back out and explain some crazy fantasy she had made up, the young girl had quite the wild imagination. Pietro was a mischievous boy. He would often steel food and toys. He was loud, but he seemed to always be keeping a secret. Neither of the twins seemed to like the other children much. Fate would have it that they only really got along with each other. Although when anyone brought up their friendship the children would stick their tongue out in disgust, explain their dislike of them to be because of their opposite gender.

The children where almost six when Django and Marya Maximoff appeared on the orphanage doorstep looking to adopt a baby boy. The Maximoffs’ eyes landed on the young brown haired boy. Pietro jumped up and down with excitement when he learned that the family was going to adopt him. Soon all of his stuff was packed up into bags and he was walking hand and hand with his new family, leaving the orphanage behind. He looked back, waving goodbye to his friend Wanda, hoping that she would get adopted one day too.

Pietro lived with the Maximoff’s in their small home in Poland for about a year till the family decided to move to America. Pietro packed up all of his stuff excited for the big move, he couldn’t imagine moving so far away. Pietro’s mom told him that once in America they would have a big home in a neighbourhood sounded by children. When they were there he would go to school and learn to speak English. She told him that things were much better in America. But she also told him not to forget where he was born, she told him that his true home must stay in his heart forever.

So they moved to America, and it was like his mother told him, except everything felt very cramped, there was no big wide open spaces. But Pietro smiled and said he was happy here, because he knew that was what his parents wanted him to say. Pietro got special lesson to learn English before he went off to school, it was hard but being young he caught on quick. He was excited for school but he came home after his first day with tears in his eyes.

“All the children made fun of me.” He cried. “They said I talked funny and they made fun of my name.”

That was about the time that Pietro started going by Peter.

 

Years pasted and Peter was in fifth grade, he was also considered a troubled student. He tapped his pen against his desk, bored as ever. No one seemed to understand todays math lesson, they were all so stupid, it was the easiest thing every. Peter huffed blowing his long shaggy hair out of his face.

“Peter.” The teacher snapped, and the next thing Peter knew he was in the principal’s office.

“I didn’t even do anything wrong.” Peter pleaded as his mother walked him home. “I promise mom.”

“I know Peter.”

“Then why was I sent to the principal’s office if I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“You’re teacher has been talking to me about moving you up a grade.”

“Up?” Peter said in shock. He thought he was a bad student, didn’t bad students get sent down a grade.

“Yes. You’re a very smart student for your age. You’re teacher thinks that it might actually help to move you up a grade.”

“Really?”

His mother nodded.

“Oh.”

“You’re getting so big.” His mother said running a hand through his hair.

“Mom.” Peter huffed.

“And you’re hair keeps growing, look how long it is.”

“I like it long.”

“It’s a mess Peter.” She laughed, shaking her head at her son. “So what do you say, would you be okay with moving up a grade?”

“Ya.” Peter shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Peter jumped into six grade even though he was a year too young. His growth spurt also hit really fast. He began to wolf down food faster than his mother could make it. His father chastised him for eating too fast, telling him he wasn’t appreciating his mother’s cooking.

“He’s a growing boy.” His mother smiled, letting her son do as he pleased.

Grade six was easy. Everything was easy now days. Peter read books meant for high school students, because they were easy reads. He sped through his homework like it was the easiest thing ever. When his mom got him a Gameboy for his birthday Peter beat all the level in one sitting, stating that it was two easy.

Peter sat in the class room, noticing that his pants were much too small for him now. He brushed through his shaggy hair with his fingers, loose hairs getting caught between his fingers. He was beginning to notice that more and more hair was falling from his head, it was as though he was shedding.

Peter stirred his soup around one afternoon when him and his mother were having supper together alone.

“I think I’m dying.” Peter stated dryly.

“Why would you say that?” His mother asked.

“My hair keeps falling out.”

His mother looked at him curiously. “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

It was not nothing.

“Is your hair turning grey?” Susan asked him one day, while at school.

“No.” Peter practically spat out, because he was not old.

It took only two days before Peter was sure he was dying, because his hair was turning grey.

“What’s wrong with your hair?” His father asked him.

“I’m dying.” Peter stated.

After Peter reassured his mother that he had not dyed his hair she took him to go see the doctor. The doctor looked him over having not the least bit of a clue why his hair was suddenly turning grey.

“Maybe something got messed up in his DNA, you know?” The doctor stammered, for he had never seen anything like this before.

“At least I’m not dying.” Peter said as they walked home.

 

Peter began to notice that the world moved very slow. He had always thought people were slow, slow to understand things in school, slow while they walked down the street. But everything seemed to be getting slower.

At home he would spit out everything that happened in his day, the words all jumbled into one.

“Peter slow down, I can’t hear what you’re saying when you talk fast.”

Peter huffed, he wished his parents could keep up.

There never seemed to be enough food either. He eat way too much and he just kept growing. He twitched in his seat longing to be free, wondering when school would be over so that he could go down to the arcade. Peter seemed to always be twitching with longing to do the next thing.

“Peter can you get the laundry for me?” His mother called out.

“Fine.” Peter huffed out.

Peter jumped to his feet, suddenly flying across the halls, down the stairs, and into the laundry room.

“Woe.” Peter stammered as he suddenly stood in front of the laundry.

He had moved fast, but that was impossible. Peter shoved the laundry into the basket hauling it upstairs before telling his mother that he was going outside for a jog.

“Alright, don’t stay out to long.” She told him.

Peter looked down the empty road, double checking if there were any cars around, but there were none, they weren’t even any people out on the street. Peter went into a running stance before breaking into a run, before he knew it he was speeding across the street. He laughed uncontrollably realizing how fast he was moving. Suddenly a mailbox appeared before him and before he could do anything he ran full force right into it. Peter fell down, the wind knocked out of him, there were definitely bruises.

This was amazing, he had powers. It was like he was a superhero.

Peter jumped up, zipping back down the road. He watched in amassment as everything around him moved incredible slow. He laughed to himself before realizing he had past his house. Peter wasn’t used to moving so fast, as he turned around he lost his footing tumbling to the ground. Peter held back his cries, his hands had protected him from the fall, but they were now stinging, bleeding from scrapping against the asphalt. The side of his leg was pretty scrapped up as well.

Peter hobbled back into his house. His mother noticed that he was bleeding and quickly began fretting over him.

“Its fine mom, I just fell.”

 

Peter didn’t sleep that night, he couldn’t. He snuck out of his house at the late hour and began zipping across his neighbourhood, it was incredible. Peter couldn’t believe it. It made sense now why everything seemed so slow to Peter, it was because he could move faster than the speed of light.

Peter kept his new found abilities to himself, sneaking out almost every night to test how fast he really could go. He could hardly focus in school know, his thoughts consumed by all the things he could do with his powers.

Peter couldn’t help himself when he saw a cool new action figure on the store shelf one day. He stared at it longingly, it was far too much money for his parents to buy for him. His fingers twitched at his side. Peter hadn’t even thought out the whole plan before he was zipping around faster than anyone could see. He grabbed one of the action figures off of the shelf and zipped right out of the store. The action figure now stood on Peter’s on shelf at home.

Peter’s hair had turned grey by now, not one bit of the light brown left. His father took Peter into the bathroom and shaved all of the hair off of his head. It grew back the same grey colour it was before. It wasn’t long before Peter’s father began to notice the bruises on Peter’s body, the ones he got while testing out his powers. Peter just mumbled that he got them while at school.

 

Peter sat at school overhearing the other students talk about how the owner of the nearby convenience store had made Susan cry. Mark, the owner of the convenience store had a bit of a reputation of hating children and teenagers. He often scared them away, or would refuse to sell them anything. There was even stories of how he had gotten some teenagers in trouble with the cops, even though they had done nothing. Peter hated men like him. His hand twitched at his side as he overheard the story of how Mark managed to make Suzan cry.

The kids all came into school the next day laughing. News had spread around town of how Mark had been found duck-tapped to a chair in his convenience store. He was sobbing like a child, telling stories of blur, and it was out to get him.

Peter couldn’t wipe the smile off his face for the whole entire day.

 

Peter’s father came home late, falling down at the table where his wife and son where already eating. Peter wolfed down his food, piling his pate full of his second helping.

“What’s wrong with you?” Peter’s father mumbled. “You won’t stop eating.”

“Django.” Peter’s mother spoke softly.

“And where are you getting all of those bruises. And you’re hair.”

Peter sat nervously at the edge of his chair, his father’s voice was slowly getting louder.

“You know, Mark says that he saw a grey blur the other day, he says that it was a grey blur that attacked him.”

“That just sounds silly.” Peter’s mother laughed.

Peter’s father raised his hand, but the movement was slow, incredibly slow, everything was suddenly moving slow. Peter hadn’t even realized that he was using his speed, but suddenly he was speeding over to his mother as his father’s voice slowly said the words,

“I was talking Marya.”

“Don’t talk to her that way.” Peter shouted, suddenly standing beside his mother.

The two blinked, for only a second ago Peter had be sitting in his chair. They hadn’t even seen him get up.

“What the?” Peter’s father stood up. “What are you?”

“I can move fast okay.” Peter spat out. “You got a problem with that?”

“You’re some kind of… of freak.”

“He’s our son.” Marya said standing up beside Peter.

“He’s not our son.” Peter’s father spoke the words Peter had been afraid of hearing his whole entire life.

Peter’s world seemed to be slowly crashing down around him as his father’s glare hardened.

“Get out!” He shouted at Peter.

“Fine!” Peter shouted back, he could care less anyway.

“Peter.” His mother called, but Peter had already zipped off into his room. “Django, he’s our son.”

“He’s a freak, he’s dangerous.”

“He’s not. Please don’t do this.”

“I’m doing it to protect us.”

“If you’re going to make him leave then you’re going to lose me as well.”

Peter’s father stood there and said nothing. His mother walked off to Peter’s room opening the door, finding Peter speeding around the room as he packed his stuff.

“Peter.”

Peter stopped in his tracks as his mother spoke up.

“We’re going. I’m sure my sister wouldn’t mind some company.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets some other mutants

Ten years past and Peter and his mother now lived in a small house in the typical suburban neighbourhood. Peter hated everything about it, well expect for his mother and his seven year old sister Anna. Peter had changed schools so many times, that he had lost count. His mother didn’t even bother asking him if he was considering going to college. Life had changed for the pair of them. Marya was never the same person after she left her husband, Anna was a testament to that.

Peter made their basement into his own place, turning it into his bedroom. Soon the place was littered with stuff. The police had come over so many times Marya would let them in without hardly a word or a second glance.

Much was the same the day two young men knocked on her door. The one was a tall, well-kept man with glasses. The other man was wearing sunglasses, his hair was long and un-kept. It reminded Marya of Peter.

“What’s he done now?” Marya huffed, assuming the men were cops. “Look I can just write you a check for whatever you took.”

“We’re just looking for Peter.” The man with the sunglass told her.

Marya nodded letting the men inside.

“Peter the cops are here.” She called out to her son, before pointing the men towards the basement.

The men walked into the basement shocked to see the silver-haired boy speeding around the basement.

Peter hardly noticed the men walk in, he zoomed around inspecting them without them even noticing.

“What do you guys want?” Peter spoke fast. “I didn’t steel anything, I’ve been here all day.”

“Relax Peter, we’re not cops.” The man with the sunglasses told him.

“Of course you’re not cops, cops wouldn’t be driving a rental car.”

“How do you know that we have a rental car?”

“I just checked, had to make sure you guys weren’t cops.”

Peter snuck the man’s wallet out of his pocket, taking his card out of it.

“What’s this gifted youngsters place?” He asked.

“That’s an old card.” The man stammered.

“Wow, so I guess he really wasn’t a rumour after all.” The other man said as he watched in amazement as Peter zipped around.

“He’s a nuisance, he’s not going to help us.” The other man muttered.

“You’re not afraid to show your powers?” The younger man asked Peter.

“Powers, what powers, what are you talking about? You see something strange, case it’s nothing you can prove, nothing anybody would believe if you told them. So who are you anyway?”

“We are like you Peter?”

“Like me.” Peter almost laughed, there was no one like him.

“We were wondering if you could help us?”

“With what? Why would I help you?”

“We need to break into a highly secure facility, there’s a man who’s kept prisoner there that we need to break out.”

“Prison break.” Peter’s curiosity was peaked. “Isn’t that illegal?”

The men looked around at Peter’s stuff, most of which was very clearly stolen.

“Only if you get caught.”

“What’s in it for me?” Peter asked.

“Well, you would get to break into the Pentagon.”

A smile began to work its way onto Peter’s face, his attention now was fully on the men in front of him.

“I’m in.” Peter stated.

 

“Cool mansion.” Peter said after sipping around Charles’ house.

“Are you sure we can trust him?” Charles asked Hank.

Hank shrugged. “He’s the only help we’ve got right now.”

“You can trust me.” Peter reassured them. “So who are we breaking out?”

“That’s not important.” Charles said, rubbing his temples. “Look we can pay you, or whatever-”

“I don’t need your money.” Peter cut him off. “You said you guys were like me, what did you mean by that?”

“Erik used to run a school for people such as yourself.” Hank told him.

“Myself?”

“Mutants.”

Peter just looked at him confused.

“People with powers or special gifts like yourself.” Charles explained. “I can read minds and Hank here can turn into a beast.”

“Cool!” Peter said, shocked at the news. He had always heard rumours, but he had never thought that there might actually be others out there like him. “So save your friend, don’t ask too many question, is that the deal?”

“He’s not our friend.” Charles practically hissed out. “But yes, I’d prefer you not to ask too many questions.”

“Got it… One question though, what exactly is the plan, we are breaking into the Pentagon after all.”

 

There wasn’t much of a plan, not that Peter really needed one. There wasn’t much need for a plan when one had supper speed. He was told he had to break out a man who was being held in a specific prison, one with no metal.

Charles and Hank snuck into the Pentagon, using one of the tours as their way in. Hank scrambled the feed on the security cams as Charles began to run down to where he would met up with Peter.

Peter whisked right through a kitchen following a guard into an elevator, the guard’s hat fell off his head as Peter blew past him.

“Hey.” Peter said with a wave as the guard realized he was there.

Peter whizzed around him before he could even move, he knocked the man out, stealing his uniform before duct-tapping the man up.

 

Peter walked out of the elevator carrying the tray of food, hiding under the man’s uniform. Peter walked pasted the armed guards, keeping his head down for good measure. One of the guards turned a key and the door slid open. Peter walked into a small room noticing a glass floor, he walked over to find that there was a man lying on a bed in a small room below the floor. Peter slid the food tray into the small compartment with a small note which read, stay away from the glass.

The man noticed the note and looked at Peter curiously. Peter just smiled at him as he bent down, touching the glass with his hands. He began to vibrate his hands and soon the glass began to vibrate. The man began to realize what Peter was doing and stood close to the walls as the glass broke and fell all around him. As soon as the glass broke though alarms began to blare. Peter watched as the man pulled himself up out of his prison cell.

“In three seconds those doors will open and twenty guards will be here to shoot us.” The man told Peter.

Peter just nodded before appearing beside the man, holding his arm across the man, getting ready to carry the man with him. As soon as those doors opened he would break into a run and they would be out of here.

“I know.” Peter told the man. “That’s what I’m waiting for.”

“What are you doing?’ the man asked, confused as why this young man had his arm on his head and across his back.

“I’m holding your head so you don’t get whiplash.”

“What?” The man looked at Peter, confused.

“Whip-lash.” Peter spoke slowly.

The doors suddenly opened and there stood twenty guards guns at the ready. Peter just smiled as they warned him not to move.

But boy did he move, he ran so fast past the guards they were thrown off their feet and into the air. Peter didn’t stop running till they were in the elevator. The door closed behind them and Peter stepped away from the man, he looked as though he might be sick, Peter wasn’t surprised.

Peter sped around, changing back into his normal clothes, his goggles and all. He glanced over at the man. He wasn’t young like Peter was but he didn’t look too old either. He was a well-kept man with light brown hair. Peter couldn’t help but wonder what he did to get put in such a prison.

The man was still hunched over, looking like he might throw up.

“Don’t worry it will pass.” Peter told him. “Must have done something pretty serious. What did you do man, why did they have you in there?”

“For killing the President.”

Peter stood back in shock.

“The only thing I’m guilty of though is fighting for people like us.”

“One of the guys said something about you being able to control metal, that’s pretty cool.”

“Who?” The man mumbled, still getting over the sick feeling.

The door opened and Charles greeted them on the other side of the door.

“Charles?” The man seemed shocked to see him.

Charles glared at the man and the suddenly he punched him in the face.

“Woe.” Peter said taking a step back.

Both men were reeling from the punch.

“Good to see you to Charles.” Erik muttered. “And your legs.”

“Erik, don’t” Charles warned.

“You’re the last person expected to see.” Erik admitted.

“Believe me, I don’t want to be here. But I got you out of here and now we do things my way, no killing. “

“No helmet.” Erik stated. “I couldn’t disobey you even if I wanted to.”

“I’m never getting inside of that head again. I need your word Erik.”

Erik nodded right as more guards entered into the kitchen.

“Don’t move.” The guards warned. “We will shoot.”

“Charles, freeze them Charles.” Erik shouted.

Charles just stood there not moving. Peter realized that he had to help. The metal tables began vibrating, Charles yelled at Erik, going to stop him. A gun shot ran out. Peter pulled down his googles and the world stopped turning.

Everyone was frozen, Charles hand a mere few inches away from Erik. A few bullets had already entered the air flying through it like it was Jell-O. The metal knives and other utensils hung lazily in the air. Peter put on his head phones, he had found out a long time ago that if he sped up his music he was able to listen to it while running.

Peter smiled to himself as his music began to play. He sped around the kitchen tasting the soup as he went along. He knocked an officer’s hat off his head before pushing the bullets to a position where they wouldn’t harm anyone. Peter then tuned a man’s fist towards him giving it a light tap, before throwing a plate in the direction of another officer. He pushed another man forward and directed two of the officers’ arms towards each other so that they would knock each other out. Peter looked over the scene and being please with his work of art he sped back to where he was standing before letting the world spin once again.

The men fell to the ground, utensils clattering about and the bullets fired into the wall not harming anyone. Charles and Erik stood in shock for a few moments before walking towards the exit.

“Thanks Peter.” Charles whispered while giving Peter a light tap on his shoulder.

 

“Anything else you need help with?” Peter asked as they drove off to a deserted airport.

“No Peter. Thank you for all your help, but I would hate to see you get hurt. What we are about to do is something very dangerous.”

“Will you at least tell me what you’re up to?”

“If we succeed then we will tell you, how about that?” Charles asked.

“Sure.” Peter shrugged.

“You know Peter, you would have fit in well at my school.”

“I never much like school.”

“That’s exactly why you would have fit in.” Charles stopped the car at the only airplane on the abandoned tracks.

“Can you take the car back for me?’ Charles asked Peter tossing him the keys.

“Ya sure.” Peter said smiling to himself.

“Peter.” Charles said already standing on the steps to the plane. “Drive slow.”

 

Peter had reluctantly decided not to keep the car for himself.

He went home with not so much of a word to his mother. The news soon began to be populated with stories of mutants. There were videos of a blue-skinned women who had attacked one of the men in the government. Fear had rang out across the country. Everyone was talking about this new threat of mutants. Suddenly there was news of a way for everyone to be protected against this new mutant outbreak.  Peter sat with Anna as he watched the unveiling of this new technology.

Suddenly Peter was watching something very different as the unveiling ceremony turned into something else. A man with a strange helmet took control of the robots. A small battle broke out, Peter wondered if he should be letting his little sister watch it. Suddenly the man was speaking to him, or well to all mutants really. He was fighting for him, but Peter wasn’t sure if they way he was doing it was right.

Suddenly the man was shoot and the man who shot him turned into the blue-skinned women. The women turned to shot one of the government officials, but for some reason she did not shot him, she just walked away.

The world had seen mutants, there was no denying their existence now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter moves into the X-men mansion/school

It had been a mere year and with mutants the newest topic of discussion on everyone’s minds, Charles had decided to reopen the school. It wasn’t long before Peter received a letter in the mail inviting him to the school. Peter didn’t consider it but he figured he could manage a quick pop by of Charles mansion, which had been converted into the school.

Peter sped throughout the school, classes hadn’t started yet but a few students had already moved in. He zipped through the empty halls and classrooms, zipping right past Charles before finding the kitchen and the fully stocked fridge.

Charles hummed to himself, with a slight smile as he felt the presence of a new mind entering into his house. It was quite the fast passed one two.

“You have pop, isn’t that unhealthy for children?” Peter asked as he heard a noise from behind him, he was still moving at a fast pace and hadn’t turned around yet.

“Well kids will be kids.” Charles said, Peter’s fast thoughts were giving him a headache. “It’s good to see you Peter.”

“Sure.” Peter said, swinging around to see Charles in a wheelchair. “What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story.” Charles almost laughed. “So are you hear to expect my offer to the school?”

Peter shrugged, leaning against the table. “Like I said before, schools aren’t really my thing.”

Charles understood what he was saying, but Peter did come here after all, maybe all he need was an extra little push.

“It would be a chance to meet other like yourself Peter, other mutants that is. A chance to learn about your powers.”

“You could teach me about my powers.”

“Yes, I’m sure there is lots left for you to learn.”

“I’m pretty sure I know everything about my powers.”

“You’d be surprised how much you don’t know.”

Peter just gave him a look that told Charles he wasn’t quite convinced.

“I could also use someone I know I could rely on if a situation were to arise in the fight against mutant kind.”

“What are you saying?” Peter asked.

“A while ago there used to be a small group of us. We were tasked by the government for special situations. Now though there are many new situations popping up, situations that only people with powers like us can handle. It could be an opportunity to show the world that we are good people, and not people to be feared.”

“So you’re saying that I might get to use my powers to fight against bad guys?”

“More or less… But only if you come to my school.”

“You know, it would be interesting to meet other mutants. Till I met you and Hank, I thought I was the only one.”

“Yes, unfortunately for many that is the case. So, will you come than?”

“Sure, nothing better to do.”

 

Peter moved into the school, it had taken a bit longer than expected with his supper speed and everything. Peter didn’t like having to downsize his room, but the rooms at the school were still nice.  Most of the kids at the school were younger than him. He bumped into Hank again, who greeted him with a friendly smile and introduced him to a guy named Alex. Alex looked around Peter’s age, maybe a few years older, he told him that his brother Scott was going here as well.

It was bit latter that Peter met Alex’s brother Scott, he had a pair of funky glasses that apparently protected everyone form beams of energy that shot out of his eyes. Peter thought that was pretty horrifying. There were others as well who used their powers like it was nothing. Peter thought it was cool, till he slid on some ice that a young boy had lined the halls with. It was then that Peter realized Charles was housing a death trap and disguising it as a school. Peter wouldn’t be surprized if the government had its eye on the school.

Peter didn’t exactly fit in, mainly because he was one of the older kids. But it was like none of the kids fit in, they all just didn’t fit in together, and somehow it worked.

 

I was a lazy Saturday afternoon and Peter was sitting in the commons room with a bunch of the other kids who were watching TV. The TV jumped to a news alert, playing back the video from last year that showed both Magneto and Mystique.

“Turn it off.” Alex muttered walking into the room.

The kids didn’t say much, simply changing the channel.

“What gives Alex?” Peter asked, noticing Hank not too far behind him.

“We used to know them.” Hank practically whispered.

“You know Magneto and Mystique?”

The two men just nodded.

“Wait Magneto…” Peter’s mind ran at a thousand miles, then suddenly it all clicked. “He’s that guy Erik, the one I broke out of prison, how had I not seen that.”

“You let Erik out?” Alex sounded furious.

“It was the only way we could stop Raven.” Hank said.

“I can’t believe you. You know what he did!” Alex stomped away.

“It wasn’t like Charles and I were happy about it.” Hank said following Alex.

Peter ran in front of Hank stopping him in his tracks.

“How do you know Magneto? You never did tell me why you needed me to break him out.”

“It’s a long story.” Hank said.

“Oh come on, I was the one who broke him out of prison.”

Hank just kept walking but Peter would run in front of him. “Come on Hank.”

“You want to know?” Hank asked, beginning to sound annoyed.

Peter backed off a bit, even though he really did want to know. “No need to go all beasty on me.”

“We were called the X-Men.”

“The team recruited by the government. Charles told me about that.”

Hank nodded. “I had been working for the government for a while when Charles and Raven were recruited.”

“Who’s Raven?”

“She was a friend, she was basically a sister to Charles. They grew up in this house together. We worked together for a while when we met Erik. Erik had been hunting down this mutant, he almost died trying to kill him, but Charles managed to stop him. That’s when Erik was recruited. Our team soon began to build, Alex and a few others joined. We did what the government asked us to do. We lost a few of our teammates. Then one day Erik turned on us, he took Raven with him, and he shot Charles in the spine.”

“Ouch, so Erik’s the reason he can’t walk?”

Hank nodded.

“And Raven, she’s this Mystique women right?”

Hank nodded again.

“And they’re both out there, and I let one of them loose.” Peter suddenly realized what he had done.

“It’s alright Peter. Raven had been captured by the government not to long ago, they did all kinds of tests on her. They had even found a way to wipe out the mutant population. Raven escaped with the intention of killing the man who tortured. She wanted Charles and me to help. But we wouldn’t and we couldn’t let her just kill a man. He was a man of power, if she killed him it would only make the humans fear us more. Erik was the only person we knew who could stop her.”

“How did you find me?”

“Heard rumours, you weren’t exactly hiding or anything.”

Peter nodded.

“Look Peter what happened happened, all we can do now is move forward.”

“You sound like Charles.”

“He begins to wear off on you.”

 

Peter raced around the property, he was bored and looking for anything to do. He whisked right into Charles’ office when he spotted something specious.

“Charles.”

“Peter.” Charles jumped them moment Peter came to a full stop into his office, “What have I said-”

“There’s a girl heading straight for the mansion, well a women.” Peter spoke over top of Charles.

“A women?”

“Yay, blonde hair, possibly blue eyes.”

“Well then, why don’t we go greet her” Charles said beginning to roll out of his office. “But Peter, please remember to knock next time.”

“Why, what do you do in your office all alone?” Peter winked.

Charles shook his head. “Just knock next time.”

 

Charles and Peter came to the front door, and there in the entrance stood Raven, half of a smile on her face.

“Hey.” She said simply, looking a little awkward.

“Raven, it’s been…” Charles began, shocked to see her.

“Yay, I know.”

Peter looked back and forth between them, he hadn’t missed the name Raven.

“Why did you come back?”

“It’s Erik.”

“Of course.” Charles huffed. “I’m not getting involved with whatever it is Raven.”

“We split a long time ago Charles, but suddenly he contacts me out of nowhere. And when I meet him he tells me he’s dying.”

“What?”

Raven shrugged, “He looks bad Charles. I don’t know what happened. He didn’t want to see you, but there’s got to be something you can do. You won’t just let him die Charles, right?”

Charles hesitated for a moment before asking, “Where is he?”

“I’m fast.” Peter reminded.

Raven looked over at him for the first time.

“Thank you Peter, but I can handle this.” Charles nodded.

Peter sighed to himself before leaving the two alone.

 

It wasn’t too long before rumours of how the school was now housing known murder, among many other charges, Magneto himself.

Peter zipped through the halls before sneaking into the medical part of the building.

“Peter.” Charles shook his head. “You should be in here.”

“You do realize that you run a school for little children with powers, the rules are going to be broken sometime?”

“You do realize that you are a fully grow adult?” Charles countered.

“Hmm, never accrued to me… Is that him?” Peter zipped over to Erik’s bed side. “He doesn’t look so good, is he going to die. He’s not dead already is he?”

“He’s asleep, and he’s not going to die. He’s malnourished and he’s lost a lot of blood. Now if you could please stand back so that Hank can do his work.”

“Hanks’ a doctor?”

“More of one then Mister Professor here.” Hank smiled.

“You two, please.” Charles interrupted, reminding them of their current situation.

 

Peter zipped back in and out of the where Erik was now resting. He heard whispers of what the others thought had happened, it wasn’t good, it didn’t seem like Erik was in such a good place.

Peter zipped back into the room when Erik began to wake up mumbling, “Charles.”

Peter ran off to go retrieve Charles.

The next day Charles called a school meeting out in the back of the school. He confirmed that Magneto, or Erik as his true name was, was now living under their roof. He would be staying here till he was better, none of the children were to bother him, and they were to treat him like they would anyone else. Charles also mentioned that Erik had been a close friend of his not too long ago. Peter noticed that his eyes seemed to go all distant as if remembering the good old days when he mentioned it. Peter thought it was cheesy.

 

It didn’t take too long before Peter was sitting next to Magneto himself. Peter zipped right into the kitchen sitting down at the table, barely realizing that he was sitting down next to Erik.

“Um, thanks.” Erik stammered out awkwardly. Peter looked over, slightly confused before he realized that he was sitting next to Erik.

“No problem dude.” He said, still a bit confused by why he was thanking him. Then Peter remembered that he had broken the man out of prison. “I like you’re helmet by the way.” Peter said awkwardly. “My little sister loves it.”

“Thanks.” Erik said, he found the situation just as awkward as Peter. “You’re sister?”

“Oh she’s not a mutant, she’s my half-sister. Well technically she’s not even my sister because I’m adopted. She’s seven by the way, her name’s Anna.”

Erik nodded, barley keeping up with Peter’s fast passed talking.

“You?” Peter asked.

“No.” Erik said simply, his face suddenly downcast.

“Sorry.” Peter swung his legs awkwardly, “I should probably go, school, you know.”

Erik just nodded, he didn’t exactly expect anything else, besides who in their right minds would want to talk to him anyway.

 

Charles wanted to talk to him, day in and day out. Hardly a moment pasted where Charles would leave Erik alone. Not that Erik minded his old friends dotting, but he was seriously beginning to want some peace and quiet. He tried sneaking out at night, but it soon came to his attention that none of the children at the school slept. He hardly took two steps out of his room before Peter suddenly cut off his path.

“Where are you going?” Peter asked.

“For a walk?” Erik said, wondering if Charles had put him up to the task of watching him.

“Cool, there’s a lot of paths in the woods behind the house.” Peter told him before running off.

 

It didn’t take long before Peter caught on that Erik was trying to avoid Charles. He would find Erik sitting underneath a tree resting. He would run around, only to find out that Charles was trying to find him, he ran back outside warning Erik that Charles was on his way. Erik didn’t even know what to say before Peter ran off once again.

 

“You have some interesting students.” Erik told Charles, when they were playing chess after one school day.

“It is a school for mutants.” Charles reminded him

Erik had the slightest inclination to ask him about Peter, but he decided not to.

 

It was late at night and Erik had got up for a night snack, all of the students stared at him as he made a sandwich.  Peter sat beside him, he had made himself a sandwich under two seconds flat.

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Peter pointed out, Erik only nodded.

Peter couldn’t help but notice some black ink peeking out from under Eric’s sleeve.

“You have a tattoo?” Peter asked. He hadn’t pegged Erik as the kind of guy who would get a tattoo.

Erik pulled his sleeve up to hide the tattoo.

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled, remembering that Erik didn’t like talking to himself.

Erik muttered something to himself quietly, Peter didn’t caught it. It wasn’t English though, but Peter had recognized it.

“Was that Polish?” He asked.

“Hmm?”

“You speak polish?”

“Yes, I grew up in Poland.”

“Me too.” Peter put his hand out for Erik to high-five, but of course Eric didn’t high-five him. “I was ten when I moved here, I hated it.” Peter laughed.

“Me too.” Erik agreed.

“You know, my name’s not actually Peter. That’s what I changed it to when I moved here, mainly because the kids kept making fun of me. My name’s actually Pietro.”

Erik practically jumped at the name. “Pietro?” He stammered out.

Peter hadn’t noticed the change in his mood though. “Ya, cool name huh?”

Erik got up, finding that he needed to walk around to clear his head.

“See you around.” Peter said raising his hand to wave goodbye.

 

Erik couldn’t sleep that night, his dreams where filled with the moments he had with Magna and his twins. He got up and Peter zoomed by, Erik just stood there in amazement, it couldn’t be. He began to follow Peter around a bit, trying not to be too obvious, he watched him as he sat in class, his silver hair helped him stand out.

Charles had begun to notice the change in Erik’s mood. Charles had been rather hopeful that Erik might stay, but now it seemed that Erik might bolt at any moment. He especially seemed to get nervous anytime Peter appeared.

Charles and Erik were talking as they moved through the halls. Charles and Erik almost fell over as Peter zipped by.

“Sorry Professor.” Peter called out as he continued running down the hall.

“I swore one of these children are going to kill me one day.” Charles joked.

Erik seemed far off in thought though. “What do you know about him?”

“Peter? Not much, he seems like a good kid. Although when we found him he was a bit of a thief.”

“He said he was adopted.” Erik said, still lost in thought.

“Yes that much I gathered.”

“How do powers manifest Charles?”

“From what I’ve gathered throw my research is that they are totally random.”

“Random.” Erik repeated, starting to break out of his haze. “So nothing to do with genetics then?”

“A bit, it’s rather complex.”

“So a child of a mutant parent could have different powers then their parent?”

“Yes, or they may not have any powers at all. Like I said, it’s totally random.”

Erik just nodded.

“What’s with the sudden interest?” Charles inquired.

Erik didn’t respond as they continued walking.

“Charles you can find anyone in the world right?” Erik asked.

“With Cerebro’s help, yes it is possible for me to find people. It’s how I find the students for the school. Who are searching for?”

Erik looked at Charles for a moment before looking back at the ground. “I think I may have already found them.”

Charles was confused, but he felt as though he shouldn’t pry.

“Erik.” Charles paused getting serious now. “Whatever it is, I can help you. I’m here for you.”

Erik nodded. “Thank you Charles.”

 

Charles noticed that Erik was following Peter around. He couldn’t fit the pieces together though. He often would ask Peter to go find Erik and other sorts of errands involving Erik. It was late at night and Charles was playing a game of chess against Eric.

“Peter keeps talking about this party that’s going on downtown this weekend. I think he might sneak off. I don’t mind him going and all, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with him?” Charles asked Erik, he was lying about the party.

“Me?” Erik asked in shook.

“I think you’re the one person he might actually listen too.” Charles was telling the truth now.

“I don’t know.”

“Come on Erik, it will be fun, and someone has to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

That’s how Charles came to be looking for if there was anything going on that weekend. Such his luck there was a small music festival going on. Charles stopped Peter in the halls.

“Peter, you like music don’t you?”

“Um, ya.” Peter said, confused as to where this conversation was going.

“Erik loves music.” Erik enjoyed music, but he wasn’t an abet lover of it. “I was going to take him down to this festival this weekend but something’s come up.”

“And you want me to take him to it?”

“Yes, I think you might be the only one who will go.”

“Sure, fine.”

“Thanks, Peter. And don’t go embarrassing him with it, just tell him you really like music and you really wanted to go.”

“Ya, sure. Whatever Professor.”

 

Erik and Peter walked awkwardly side by side through the downtown streets. Peter thought this was pretty cool, though it wasn’t his usual jam. Erik seemed to be enjoying it enough, in his own Eric way.

“So were you and Charles supposed to come to this as a date or something?” Peter asked quickly.

“What?’ Erik said, not catching what Peter had just said.

“Nothing.” Peter just laughed it off. “Hey how can you fly?”

“I levitate the metal that is on me.”

“Oh.” Peter said, realizing that should have been obvious. “Is the helmet just a fashion statement…or..? I’m sorry, I’ll stop asking questions.”

“It blocks from mind readers like Charles.”

“Ouch.”

“Charles and I have a complicated relationship.”

“So I’ve noticed. Didn’t you shoot him? Shit, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I may not be a very good person, but I’m trying to be. You?”

Peter just laughed. “It’s weird being able to move fast everything seems slow and boring. Sure I got into a little trouble, I was just trying to have a little fun.”

Erik nodded, happy to hear that he hadn’t done anything truly evil.

The two listened to the music till the festival was over.

“What now?” Peter asked, but Erik was already walking back to the mansion.

 

Charles was sitting in his study when Erik returned.

“How was the night out?” Charles asked.

“Charles, I need to tell you something.” Erik said, has face was serious.

“What is it?” Charles asked, beckoning Erik to sit down.

Erik sat and gave a long sigh. “I think Peter might be my son.”

Charles was taken aback, he didn’t know Erik had a son.

“I’m not sure, but I think… Is there a way you can find out Charles?”

“I don’t know.” Charles let out softly. “What makes you think..?”

“I used to be married a long time ago to a women named Magna, it was before I met you, when I thought I was the only one with powers. We were happy, I loved her. She gave birth to twins and we named them Pietro and Wanda. But then there was an accident. The town turned on us, Magna died and my children were taken from me.”

“I’m so sorry Erik.”

“Charles, if there’s even a chance.”

Charles nodded his head understanding. Erik felt cold with fear, was it even a possibility, could he be a father once again. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

“It’s okay Erik.” Charles said reaching out to wipe the tears from Erik’s eyes.

 

“You’re going to what now?” Peter asked, finally standing still.

“I’m going to enter into your mind.” Charles repeated

“Why though?”

“Just trust me.”

Peter sighed sitting down, Erik was staring at him weirdly. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Charles, he just didn’t like the whole idea of someone being inside his mind.

“I’m going to have to have you slow down you’re thoughts now Peter. I know this is going to be hard for you. Try thinking as far back as you can remember, back to your childhood.”

Peter closed his eyes trying to remember his childhood, Charles touched his temples lightly.

Charles entered into Peter’s mind, it was rather nauseating as Peter thought a whole lot faster than the average human. He saw quick flashes. Peter’s younger sister being born. Him and his mother leaving to go to his Aunt’s apartment. His grey hair growing in. Learning about his powers. Moving to America. Poland, being adopted. There was an orphanage, a girl there. Then there was a young women and she was singing in Polish, it was beautiful.” Charles let go having the information he needed.

“Woe, I didn’t remember some of those. Did you take me all the way back to when I was a baby?”

“All of our memories remain inside of us. Some are just buried a bit deeper than others.”

“So?” Erik interrupted.

Charles nodded, Erik looked almost scared.

“I think I’ll leave you too alone for a minute.” Charles said before wheeling his way out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Peter said jumping up. “Why did Charles read my mind?”

“He was accessing you’re childhood.”

“I know, but why?”

“I asked him to?”

“Why!” Peter practically screamed.

“I had to know.”

“Know what?”

“I had to know if you were my son.”

Peter fell back down onto the seat.

“I’m your son.” The world seemed to slow for Peter, and for the first time it wasn’t because of his powers.

Erik nodded, Peter opened his mouth but nothing came out.

“I was young and hell bent on vengeance. Your mother found me and saved me. She showed me that I could be happy again.”

“What… What was her name?”

“Magna, she was beautiful. She didn’t have powers, I thought I was the only one.”

“So did I.” Peter whispered.

“When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life.”

“Why… Why?” Peter couldn’t get out the question.

“I’m not a good man Peter. I’ve done horrible things. The people around me have been taken in terrible was. I wanted to give you a chance.”

“My mother?”

“She died.”

Peter nodded. “It’s alright you know, I got adopted by some great people. I mean my dad ended up being a jerk, but my mom took care of me.”

“I’m glad Peter… Do you mind if I call you Pietro? That was your given name after all.”

“I don’t mind.” Peter replied.

“Pietro, do you think there is a chance…?”

Peter laughed, the most feared man in the world was standing in front of him like a scared child, wondering if they could be a family.

“Ya.” Peter nodded

Erik smiled, not sure what to do now.

“Um, there’s something else.”

Peter wondered what else in the world there could be.

“You have as sister.”

“A sister?”

“Twin sister.”

“I have a twin?”

“Yes, her name was Wanda.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finds out who her family is

 

Wanda shivered against the cold, her red hair kept flying into her face. She tossed her hair back as she kept trudging through the snow.

“Stupid Emma Frost.” She muttered as she tugged through the snow. “Why does she have to live by that name?”

The log cabin loomed in front of her and she continued trudging towards it. The door opened without Wanda so much as touching the door handle. The place was empty and cold. The lights turned on with a flick of Wanda’s wrist and the fire place was engulfed into flames. Wanda sat down in front of it warming herself up. She figured she could make herself at home since no one was around.

Wanda enjoyed the twos peaceful nights in Emma’s cabin before she appeared. Wanda heard the footsteps. Anger took hold of her whole body, she waved her hands, holding Emma still in place as she turned around the corner.

“Well, well. If it isn’t my favourite witch.” Emma chocked out, quickly going into her crystal sate so that Wanda couldn’t take over her mind.

“You tried to have me killed.” Wanda hissed out, tightening the red coils of her magic around Emma’s neck.

“Please sweetie, it’s what we do.”

Wanda heard a poof sound and before she could react Azazel had knocked her off her feet. Wanda screamed as Emma began to enter her mind.

“Wanda, please don’t be like this. We can still be friends.” Emma’s voice rang out in her head.

Wanda’s magic flickered at her fingertips

“You tried to kill me.” She yelled, her magic knocking Emma onto the ground.

Emma growled before jumping back up. “Azazel, we have no reason to stay here. Let’s just leave this witch to freeze away.” With that she took the teleporter’s hand and the two disappeared.

Wanda screamed out cursing Emma and her stupid minions. Wanda looked around realizing she had no reason to be her either. She began packing a bag and dressed into warmer clothes before heading off into the freezing outdoors.

 

Wanda finally saw a town off in the distance, she gave a heavy sigh of relief. She wandered into the first bar, falling down beside the fireplace.

“Hello pretty lady. What would you like?’ A man flirted with her.

Wanda waved her hand whispering, “Leave me alone and get me something warm to drink. If you do this no one will get hurt.”

The man walked away, his movements robotic.

Wanda smiled when he returned with a warm mug of hot-chocolate, there was a bit of rum in it and it warmed Wanda to the core.

She convinced the man to let her stay in one of his rooms free of charge. She took a long hot shower before falling asleep on the small bed.

 

Three days had pasted and Wanda had named the owner of the pub Thomas, Thomas was keeping the pub closed special for her. Someone was knocking at the door today.

“Tell them to go away.” Wanda ordered drinking from her mug.

Her lap dog went to the door, but came back with a man in a wheel chair.

“What the-?” Wanda remarked.

“It is not kind to have a man under your control.” The man told her.

The man under Wanda’s control jumped, snapping back to life. “What, who are, what?”

Wanda waved her hand. “Leave us,” She ordered and the man left.

“You’re a telepath.” Wanda remarked, looking over at the man in the wheel chair.

“Yes, and you are not quite one.”

Wanda hummed. “I have my own powers of persuasion.” She smiled. “Don’t worry about Thomas, he’ll snap back to normal after a day.”

“You have to near a person to control them?”

“No, I just have to keep influencing them, and I have the felling you’re trying to whisk me away.”

The man smiled at her.

“Is it somewhere warm?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds nice.” Wanda got up, “lead the way.”

The man stared at her curiously, surprised she was ready to come with him so easily.

“I hate the cold.” Wanda told him.

 

“That was fast.” Hank said, as Charles returned with a red haired women.

Charles just shrugged as the two got into the plane. Hank flew the jet back to the mansion while Charles explained to Wanda that he knew all about her and that he ran a school for people such as herself. Wada didn’t seem to care though.

 

Pietro waited outside the mansion, his figures couldn’t stop twitching at his side. Eric, his father, was hiding inside, he wasn’t sure he could do this. So it was up to Pietro to break the news.

The jet landed and Pietro raced to the basement to see Charles and Hank get off the jet, a red haired women followed them. He had a sister, a twin sister.

“Wanda, this is Peter.” Charles introduced them, Wanda just smiled awkwardly at him. “He’ll show you around.”

“Sure.” Wanda said, as she took in what was around her.

“Right this way.” Pietro said trying not to get too flustered, trying to figure out how to tell this total stranger that he was her brother, twin brother.

“So this is a school?”

“Yep, school’s upstairs.”

“You go here?”

“Yep.”

“Aren’t you a bit too old for school?”

“Um, I’m 21. Most people my age are still in school.”

“Right.”

Peter showed her around, classroom to classroom, and finally to the room she would be sleeping in.

“So what exactly am I doing here?” She asked.

“Charles brings lots of people here to learn about their powers.”

“What are your powers?”

Pietro ran outside grabbed a leaf and ran back inside.

“Teleporter?” She asked.

“No, I’m fast.”

“Hmm, that’s new one.”

“You know others with powers?”

Wanda nodded. “I was kind of a part of a club.”

“I thought I was the only one for the longest time.”

Wanda just hummed. “Do I have to stay?”

“What?”

“Do I have to stay here?” Wanda asked.

“No, but I would like it if you stayed.” Pietro rambled out. “Why do you care?” Wanda asked as she surveilled him.

“Because it’s a nice place here.” Pietro told her. God he hoped it didn’t sound like he was flirting, that would be awkward.

“Whatever.” Wanda said. “See you tomorrow I guess.”

 

Wanda was quiet but at least she went to class. Pietro tried to find a good time to tell her that they were related, but he never could. And where was Eric anyway?

Pietro was running around, when all the suddenly something through him right off his feet. Pietro’s breath was taken right out of him. He could here laughter from all around him.

“Alright, who did that?” Peter demanded of the children.

They all pointed to Wanda who was sitting by a tree.

“Very funny.” Pietro said walking over to Wanda.

“Serves you right for always cutting people off. I’m pretty sure I almost died the other day when you ran right in front of me.”

“Well you almost killed me now.”

“Like I said, serves you right.”

Pietro watched as Wanda’s powers danced at her figure tips, manifesting in a red colour.

“What’s with your powers anyway?” He asked.

“No one’s been able to tell me. I’ll be interested if the Professor figures it out. The best I’ve gotten so far is that it’s some kind of magic and I’m a witch.”

“You’re not a witch.” Pietro told her.

“Oh I’ve grown rather found of the name.” Wanda smiled.

Pietro heard some kid call out that Magneto was back. “Finally.” Pietro huffed to himself.

“Magneto?”

“Ya, he’s not as scary as he seems though. He’s a good guy, really.”

“I saw him once.”

“Really?”

Wanda nodded, not wanting to go into full details.

Peter danced around nervous, “Look I should go.”

“Then go.” Wanda told him, she could care less.

 

Eric wasn’t too pleased that Pietro hadn’t told Wanda that they were related yet, he became more nervous.

“Look it’s alright. I’ll tell her tonight.” Pietro assured him.

 

Pietro was running thrown the halls when he threw all of Wanda’s books into the air.

“Peter!” She yelled.

“Shit, sorry.” Peter apologized retracing his steps.

Wanda was muttering to herself.

“My name’s actually Pietro by the way.”

“Then why does everyone call you Peter?”

“I don’t mind being called Peter, I just thought I should tell you.”

“Why are you so weird?” Wanda asked, gathering up her books.

Pietro took a deep breath, realizing it as now or never. “Look there’s something I have to tell you. Do you want to sit down?”

Wanda shrugged and the two sat down on a bench in the middle of the hall.

“I should have told you this from the start... I’m your brother.”

“What?” Wanda laughed.

“We’re twins actually. I’m not sure who’s older-”

“You’re not my brother.” Wanda cut him off.

“We are, Charles went into my memories and everything.”

Wanda was still laughing.

“The best part is who are father is.”

“Whose are father?” Wanda asked.

“Magneto.”

“You got to be kidding me?”

“Nope.” Pietro shook his head.

“You should see Eric. He’s all flustered, it’s quite hilarious really.”

“So I’m you’re twin sister and Magneto is our father.”

“Yep.” Pietro confirmed.

“Interesting.”

“I can get Charles to access you’re memories if you don’t believe me.”

“Where did we grow up?” She asked as a test.

“Poland.”

Wanda seemed slightly more convinced.

“You cool with all this information?” Pietro asked.

Wanda shrugged. “Give me the night to sleep on it.”

 

In the morning Wanda asked Charles to go into her memories, the images flashed by and she remembered Pietro and her parents and was convinced. Charles took her to see Eric who stood awkwardly, Pietro was right it was quite hilarious to see him like this.

“I saw you once, you know.” Wanda told him after he greeted himself.

“Really?”

“Ya, after my powers manifested I got recruited into the brotherhood. I saw you once before you went AWOL. They always talked about how powerful you were.”

“The brotherhood took you in?”

Wanda nodded.

“That’s no place for a child.” Eric said.

“Meh, I got taken care of, so it was good.”

“Who was even leading it?”

“Emma, she kind of became my mother figure.”

“Emma.” Eric laughed.

“She also tried to have me killed recently.”

“That sounds more like Emma…I’m sorry that you had to go throw all of that Wanda.”

Wanda just shrugged. “So what if my life was a little harder than others.”

Eric and Wanda talked for a bit. He hated that she grew up into the mess he had created. He promised her a better life, if she was going to stay. Wanda nodded agreeing to stay, for a little bit.

 

It didn’t take long for Wanda to figure out the working of the school. She got to know both her brother and her father. Pietro was annoying most of the time. Wanda didn’t mind being a part of his pranks though, especially when they involved their father or the professor, or both of them together. Wanda could see that the Professor and her father had a complicated relationship, one that Pietro told her the story of. It was complicated at best, but it was clear they both deeply cared for each other.

Wanda felt odd in the school though, she had come here knowing that it had been her chance to get away. But things felt odd here, she kept her dark stories to herself mainly, though she did share a few with Eric. She glanced around the classroom she didn’t belong here.

“What are you doing?” Peter suddenly appeared in her room.

“Pietro.” Wanda jumped. “Do you even know what knocking is?”

“Are you going somewhere?” Pietro asked as Wanda was packing a suit case.

“It’s one of your business.”

“You’re not leaving are you? Come on Wanda.”

“I don’t belong here Pietro.”

“Um, you do realize that this is a school full of mutants, like yourself.”

“It’s a school, and it’s full of children.”

“And adults.”

“Like four.”

“You can’t go, we just found each other. We’re family, were supposed to stick together.

“I don’t even know you.”

“That’s why you have to stay. Eric will be heartbroken if you leave. Come on Wanda.”

“Just shut up.” She waved her hand, silencing Pietro, he fell into her bed in defeat. “I just need to get away.”

“I was on the run for a long time, but there has to be a moment when you stop.” Peter told her, it appeared that Wanda’s magic didn’t have a long hold on him.

“Oh ya. I bet you were on the run, living in your lovely home with your mother a sister. I bet you had it real ruff, huh?”

“Hey, I had it pretty bad. My dad was ready to kick me out when my powers manifested. Everyone at school thought I was a weirdo. My power make everything seem so easy, and everyone around me seem so slow, you know how annoying that is?”

“Well at least you got to go to school. At least you had a home, at least you had a family.” Wanda snapped at him.

“Well maybe if you told me something about yourself then maybe I would actually know more about you.” Pietro snapped back.

“You want to know about my life.” Wanda’s magic was snapping at her fingers, Pietro was slightly worried that maybe he might have set her off in a bad way.

“We are twins after all.” Pietro whispered more to himself then to Wanda.

Wanda fell down beside Pietro, her magic calming down.

“I was lucky, because I was a cute little girl. I was seven when I was adopted. It wasn’t long before they young couple gave birth to their own baby girl, they told me they didn’t love me any less, which was a lie. My powers stared manifesting when I was ten, I had no clue what was happening to me or how to control it. My family kicked me out thinking I was some kind of witch. I was forced to live on the streets. I learned how to use my powers, I used them to take care of myself, mainly for stealing. Using my powers took a toll though. I began believing what people were saying about me. I thought that I was a freak. I was twelve when I stumbled upon another mutant, he was much older than me. He could create and control fire, and he didn’t hide his powers, instead he used them to intimidate others. I was so excited to find someone else like me. He promised to take care of me as long as I would work for him. It wasn’t long before a women showed up telling him that she needed his help once again. He sold me off to her so that he wouldn’t have to work for her. The women took me too this place where there were thousands of other mutants. That’s when I saw Magneto, he had created this brotherhood of mutants, and I was to join. He disappeared though and the women who found me, Emma, took over. She took me under her wing though she also forced me to do her dirty work. The brotherhood was the only home I knew, though I never liked it. I ran away a few times, only for Emma to come and recruit me again.” Wanda just shook her head at the pathetic memories.

“So are you going to go run back to her?”

“No I hate Emma, she tried to have me killed. I never wanted the life I lived while in the brotherhood. But it was the best one I could have. It was the best life I had ever seen for mutants. I did some horrible things, Pietro, mutants are dangerous.”

“Ya maybe we are, but we’re not all bad. You’re not bad, just like ur father isn’t.”

“Pietro, I think I just need some time to figure my life out. I have a chance to start again, to start fresh, I’m willing to take it.”

“But why can’t you do that here?”

“This place, the mutants, it just reminds me of who I was.”

Petro just nodded, his head hung low. Wanda reluctantly wrapped her arms around her brother.

“I won’t go far.” She promised.

“You know far is a relative term when you can move at the speed of light.” Pietro smiled. “Alright, this hug is getting awkward.”

Wanda laughed, letting go of him, only to run her fingers through his hair playfully. She muttered something in Polish, but Pietro didn’t know what she was saying having forgotten the langue a long time ago.

“You’ll take care of our father alright.”

Pietro nodded.

“Good, go lock him in a few more rooms with Charles till they confess their feelings for each other.”

Pietro burst out with laughter, practically falling over.

“They bicker like an old married couple. It’s weird.” Wanda stated.

“You’ll promise to come say hi sometimes at least.”

“I promise.” Wanda nodded.

“Good. Bet you I can find Dad before you can.”

“No fair!” Wanda shouted as Pietro ran off.

 

Eric wasn’t to surprise to hear that Wanda was heading off, he understood her reasoning.

“Give Charles my love.” Wanda smiled at her father before heading off into the world.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and the Avengers

Robots had taken over New York, well that was new.

Wanda had been wandering through the streets of New York for a few months now, when suddenly robots appeared out of nowhere and started attacking civilians. She began helping anyone she could, rescuing a child from almost being crushed from a falling debris.

Everything had gone crazy. The flying robots terrorized the city, bringing everything began crashing down around them. The robot men floated above her, and in the air she spotted other men, heroes she had seen on TV, The avengers, she remembered people had been calling them. They had shown up a mere year ago when some strange portal had opened up. The news had been riddled with rumours, but the heroes had become rather popular. Wanda hurried through the chaos, trying to figure out what was even happening around her.

Suddenly something zipped right passed her.

“Pietro?”

The blur returned and Pietro stood smiling away in front of her.

“Wanda, hey.”

“Nice outfit.” Wanda smiled, noticing that he was wearing a slick silver suit and some more advance googles then the ones he had worn around the school.

“Hank made it for me, isn’t it neat. It’s all aerodynamic. There are robots attacking the city.” Pietro pointed to the sky.

“I noticed.” Wanda laughed at her brother’s fast taking. “We have to help.”

“I think their protecting something in the middle of the city, want to come check it out with me?”

Wanda nodded before her brother picked her up and zippered her around the city stopping inside of a church.

Wanda hunched over, suddenly throwing up.

“Oh, come on sis, even dad was better than this his fist time.”

Wanda glared at Pietro, wiping her mouth. “You could at least gave me some warning. You do know I could haunt your nightmares with all of our worst fears for the rest of your life.”

“I’ll make sure to give you a heads up next time.”

“Where are we?” Wanda asked looking around at the old abandoned building.

“The center of the city.”

“There’s nothing here.” Wanda pointed out.

Pietro just shrugged, “Maybe in the basement.”

“Pietro.” Wanda, just shook her head walking out of the church, only to come face to face with a robot.

Her powers worked fast, twisting the robot into rumble on the ground “Where’s our father when we need him?” Wanda asked as Pietro appeared beside her.

“He likes to disappear every once and a while, It’s only slightly disconcerting.”

“Well he’s powers would be rather useful seeing as how were are going up against robotic men.”

“Hey what’s that?” Pietro asked out loud before zipping away.

“Pietro.” Wanda hissed out, not even sure where her brother had disappeared off to.

“This way sis.” Pietro called out to her

Wanda spotted her brother looking down over at something, as she approached she could see something mechanical below, it was glowing.

“That looks important.” Pietro stated. “What do you say we turn it off?”

“Pietro.” Wanda grabbed his arm, her magic working its way across his body holding him in place. “We don’t know what we’re doing, we could blow the place up.”

Pietro looked annoyed.

“There are other heroes here.”

“I wanted to be the one to save the day.” Pietro sighed.

“Stop being a child Pietro, now which one do you think is the smartest.”

 

The robots kept appearing around every turn no matter how many the team managed to take the out.

“Have we figured out a way to stop Ultron yet?” Cap called out over the coms.

“If I did, do you think we still would be fighting?” Tony muttered, blasting another robot with his repulser. He couldn’t believe he had caused all of this, he hated himself more than ever.

Tony turned to blast another Ultron minion before it collapsed in on itself. That was interesting, definitely not something he had done. He suddenly was being pulled to the ground.

“Friday?” He called out to his AI.

“I’m afraid some unknown outside force is now controlling you armor.” Friday informed him

Tony landed on the ground and something zipped around him till suddenly a young slivered haired man stood in front of him.

“What the-?”

“Hi, nice to meet you Mister Stark. I like you suit.”

This guy was talking real fast.

“Hey you know a lot about technology don’t you? There’s this glowing mechanical thing in this church, and all the robots are protecting it. Do you want to come take a look?”

“What?” Tony stammered, his helmet opening up.

“Wanda, its Tony Stark.” The man pointed at him, turning to a young women behind him.  The girl just nodded.

“You say there’s some kind of device?” Tony asked.

“Ya I think it might be some kind of power source. I can take you to it.” Then suddenly he was gone.

“Pietro.” The girl called out lazily, still not moving.

The man returned in a blur “Sorry. It’s a church in the middle of the city.”

Tony looked back and forth between the two. He wasn’t sure he could trust them.

“Right this way.” The man, walked beside the girl and Tony followed, closing his helmet back up.

“Cap, I’ve got some new friends. A young man and women. They are telling me that there’s some kind of power source, I’m going to check it out. If I die you can lead the team.”

“I thought I was the leader.” Cap laughed. “Do you need any help?”

“Nay, just keep everyone safe.”

 

The pair lead him to a through the insane robot army. They had some neat tricks up their sleeves. The man was fast and the girl could control objects, Tony guessed it was some form of telekinesis.

They made it to the church and sure enough there inside of it was this glowing mechanical thing.

“Well that looks important.” Tony said, slightly shocked that the two were telling the truth.

“That’s what I said.” The guy huffed out.

“I’m going to go down and check it out, you guys think you can hold them off?”

The two nodded as Tony flew down to the machine below.

“Alright Friday, what do we got?”

 

 

Wanda and Pietro continued to take out the robots till suddenly they began to swarm the church. The rest of the Avengers all appeared. It was like Pietro had died and gone to heaven, he was fighting alongside the avengers.

Suddenly a robot much larger than the other before loomed over them.

“It’s over Ultron.” Tony warned.

The robot, or Ultron as Tony called it came after them, robot minions in his wake but they destroyed them left to right, till suddenly they were all gone.

Tony ripped the head right of off the main Ultron’s body, smashing it to smithereens and destroying the rest of the robotic body with a blast from his chest reactor for good measure.

Tony collapsed onto the ground, his helmet opened, he appeared defeated. “This isn’t what I made you for.” He said in a low voice.

None of the team said anything to reassure him.

“Come on Tony.” Cap said, after a few beats. “It’s over.”

Tony stood up looking over at the destruction around them.

“Alright, Natasha, Clint, I want you to get all the injured civilians to the nearest hospital. Thor, surveil the city, make sure there are none of these robots walking around, and make sure that there aren’t any unstable buildings.” Steve ordered them team, they nodded heading off.

“I’m fast I can help get the injured to safe.” Pietro stated.

Cap nodded, he was willing to trust these two after the battle they had just fought together.

“And you?” He turned to Wanda.

“She’s with me.” Pietro said, before whisking her off with him.

 

Wanda and Pietro help get the injured out of the city. They also helped clean up a bit, Wanda helping stabilize some of the more wobbly buildings.

“Who are those two anyway?” Steve asked Tony later.

“I think it’s time we ask them.” Tony went over to the pair of them who were now talking quietly to each other.

“So who are you guys anyhow?” Tony asked.

“I’m Pietro, Pietro Maximoff. Most people just call me Peter though. This is my sister Wanda.”

“Twin sister.” Wanda added.

“We’re mutants.” Pietro stated.

“Oh.” Tony nodded rather impressed. “You know you guys were a big help today. I wouldn’t mind having some new recruits.”

“Sorry man, I’m already part of a team.” Petro told him. “But Wanda...”

“Pietro.” She cut him off, she wasn’t going to become an avenger.

“Their weird and their not mutants, its perfect.” Pietro whispered.

“I’m not-” Wanda hissed back at him.

“Tony’s right.” Cap spoke up. “You could be a valuable member of our team.”

“Housing and meals are included.” Tony added.

“See its perfect.” Pietro smiled.

“You’d basically get the place to yourself.” Cap smiled.

Wanda looked between the heroes and back to her brother. “Fine, but I’m not committing to anything.”

“Perfect!” Tony smiled, before flying off leaving Cap to handle the rest.”

“You’re one of the avengers.” Pietro pocked at Wanda.

“I hate you.”

“Well see you around?’ Pietro shrugged.

“It was nice to see you again Pietro.”

“Awkward sibling hug?”

Wanda huffed as Pietro hugged her for a few quick seconds.

“See you around sis.”

“Try to not cause too much trouble. And remember to knock.”

“Knock, what’s that?” Pietro joked as he zipped off.

Wanda looked over to see that Cap was still standing there.

“Well miss Maximoff, if you’re all ready to go-”

Wanda hadn’t had a last name in years. She vaguely realized that Maximoff was probably Pietro’s adopted surname and not their father’s. But she didn’t fell like correcting it. It felt good to be part of a family again, it felt nice to be connected to her brother in some way.

 

“There’s still one small problem.” Clint reminded the team as the returned to the tower.

Wanda marveled at the tower’s beauty, it was quite the structure.

“It’s duals for Tony’s work office.” Natasha told Wanda.

They entered onto a floor that seemed to be some sort of science lab. A small glass coffin-like thing stood in the middle of the room. Something, no someone was inside of it.

“The last remaining bit of Ultron.” Tony muttered.

Wanda walked over inspecting the crate. The glass was fogged up but she could make out the figure inside it. She reached out to its mind as she often did with people.

The team was muttering to themselves about what to do when Wanda suddenly interrupted.

“He’s dreaming.”

Everyone paused at the statement.

“That’s not possible.” Tony remarked.

“So it is alive then?” Clint said.

“Very much so.” Wanda stated, “But he is like a child inside of the womb.”

“How is that possible?”

Wanda didn’t know.

“Jarvis.” Tony realized. “Ulton didn’t destroy Jarvis, he used Jarvis to create his new body.”

“Well, what should we do, how do we know he won’t turn out just as bad as Ultron?” Natasha asked.

Tony wasn’t sure, he looked over at the group and then at Wanda.

“Destroying it would be like killing him.” Cap added.

“And if he wakes up prepared to destroy the world?” Natasha countered.

The team began arguing over what to do. Suddenly Thor stared spinning his hammer and lighting cracked with in the room, the group went silent. And then a stay lightning bolt hit the small cradle and suddenly it light up like a Christmas tree.

“What did you just do?” Clint asked.

The create open and a robotic man flew out at top notch speed. The team stood ready for a fight. It flew right past them, only stopping the moment it came to the glass window. Wanda could feel its confusion as it noticed its reflection. As the android floated in front of the glass, clothes began to form over its body. It turned around, glancing over at the group.  

“I’m sorry.” The android spoke slowly, as he landed gently to the ground.

The team backed off a bit.

“I did not mean to startle anyone.” The android’s gaze landed upon Thor. “Thank you.” He said bowing his head, while a cape formed over his shoulders.

“What just happened, did Thor just bring this guy to life?” Clint asked quietly.

“I was in a state of slumber, the electricity helped awaken me.”

“He sounds like Jarvis.” Cap pointed out, confirming Tony’s belief that Ultron had used Jarvis to make this new body.

“What are you?” Tony asked.

“I was Ultron’s vision.” The android told them.

“Can we trust you?”

“I may have been created by Ultron but I am not Ultron. With Ultron gone I am free to do as I wish.”

“What do we do Tony?” Natasha asked quietly as the group regarded the android.

“While Mr. Ultron’s vision here can stay as long as he promises not to destroy the world.’”

“I promise you, I am on the side of life.”

“Alright.” Tony just nodded.

The group looked around at each other awkwardly.

“Are we free to go?” Clint broke the silence.

“Sure, why not.” Tony shrugged.

With that the group began to awkwardly break up. Tony taking the android off to ask more questions and Cap showing Wanda to her room/floor.

 

“I usually hang out in the work out space. It’s two floors down.” Cap commented as Wanda walked into her room.

“Do you live here?” Wanda asked.

“Technique, I guess. But I like our other base more. More peaceful.” Cap smiled at her, as Wanda was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that she basically got a whole floor to herself.

“Before Jarvis used to be around if you needed anything, but I guess that’s going to change now.”

“Jarvis?”

“One of Tony’s better creations. So you think you’ll be conferrable here?”

Wanda nodded, peering out at the view from her window.”

“I doesn’t take that long to get used to.”

“Well, thank you.”

Cap nodded. “Feel free to wander around, I’m sure anyone in the building would be happy to help out if you need anything. And I’ll see you soon.”

Wanda nodded and Cap left with a simple smile. He was nice, Wanda thought to herself, falling down in the large bed.

 

Wanda had slept all through the night, she woke up late and when she opened her blind the sun filled the room, it was beautiful. She took a long shower, she had missed the school for reasons such as these. A bed, blinds, a room to herself, quiet, a shower, a hot shower, and a meal waiting to be made in a kitchen. Expect unlike the school, everything was hers, it felt good. After the long shower Wanda wrapping herself up in a bathrobe. She couldn’t believe she had the place to herself. She wondered what sort of things were in the kitchen, she wanted to cook everything. He couldn’t imagine cooking real proper food, in a real proper kitchen. She practically skipped over to the kitchen in excitement.

Suddenly she skidded to a halt as there in her kitchen stood the android. Wanda wrapped her hand around the top of her bathrobe, vaguely aware that she was not wearing much.

“What are you doing here?” She stammered out.

The red skinned android (Was it even really skin) turned to face her.

“Mr. Stark said that I could stay up here, he seemed concerned about you being all on your own.”

“I do fine on my own.” Wanda informed him, still gripping her bathrobe tightly.

“If you wish me to leave-”

Wanda looked him over, he didn’t mean any harm. He was an android after all. Why should he care if she was in a bathrobe?

“It’s fine.” She said with a shake of her head. “I was just going to make myself some breakfast, if you would like some. Can you even eat food?”

“I believe I can, though there is no reason for me to eat.”

Wanda nodded slowly walking towards the kitchen.

“So um, do you have a name?” Wanda asked.

“Mr. Stark has taken to calling me Vision.”

“Vision, do you like the name?”

The android seemed to think it over. “I’m not opposed to it, it’s the only one I’ve known.”

Wanda smiled a bit at that. “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Vision. I’m Wanda by the way.”

“Yes I know.”

Of course he did. Wanda opened the fridge and the freezer, freaking out the moment she saw frozen waffles.

“Yes!” She cheered quietly. “Want a waffles?” she asked her new friend.

“Sure.”

Wanda popped four waffles into the toaster.

“So which room is yours?” She asked.

Vision pointed to the room across the hall.

The waffles popped out and Wanda began munching on hers without putting syrup on them or anything. She placed the other two on a plate handing them to Vision. He observed them for a bit before eating them.

“If you choke and die it’s not my fault.” Wanda rambled out.

Vision just gave her a confused look as he eat the waffles.

“They don’t taste like anything.” He said.

“They’re delicious.” Wanda said, moving on to a yogurt.

“Are they even sustainable?”

“What?” Wanda laughed. “You’re just supposed to enjoy it, not ask questions.”

“I’m sorry.” Vision apologized.

Wanda was still laughing. “There’s no need to apologize. Clearly you’re still learning about human behaviour.”

“I’m afraid my brain is wired like a computer, but I have the capacity to learn and act more human.”

“Well you shouldn’t change how you are simply to fit in.”

“But I wish to be more human. Perhaps you could help me?”

“Me?”

Vision nodded.

“I’m not exactly a normal human.

“You’re mutant genes may separate you from humans, but you still are human.”

“Stark told you I was a mutant?”

“I hope that’s alright.”

“It’s alright, it just seems like he told you everything about my life. Can’t a girl keep a few secrets?”

Vision was still staring at Wanda with a confused look.

“I’ll help you.” Wanda told him

“Thank you.” He said with a nod of his head.

 

Tony didn’t care what Wanda did as long as she stayed out of trouble. Apparently he had way too much money on his hands, because he gave her a whole lot. Wanda spent her third day as part of the avengers shopping. She felt a little bad about leaving Vision behind, but he’d defiantly draw way to much attention. She bought dresses, shirts, pants, skirts, sweaters, scarves, shoes, you name it she bought it. Wanda had never been into shopping before, but she had zero clothes and now that she had money she decided to take the opportunity up. She also bought some things for her room, some food, and some books for Vision.

Vison was surprized that Wanda got him something, stating that he had nothing to give her in return. Wanda laughed saying that it was a present and he didn’t need to give her anything in return. He read her books and moved onto some that Tony had in his library. He often floated around his nose stuck in a book. One day he almost bumped right into Wanda.

“Vison.” Wanda laughed, he liked her laugh. “You do realize that humans can’t fly.”

“Right.” Vision nodded, planting himself to the ground.

 

Vison’s days were spent with Wanda, or Tony, when he was around. Vision spent his time learning about humanity and watching Wanda. He liked seeing what outfit she had chosen for the day. She always seemed to have a bit of red in her outfit to match her reddish-brown hair. He thought it was amusing, she was amusing. She had gotten into cooking the past few days, a new smell seemed to take over their floor each day due to her cooking. She was making recipes from her home country, closing her eyes as she tasted each one. It was clear to Vision that she was remembering home.

Steve had returned from whatever he had been doing the past few days. He took Vision and Wanda of to the other base that was hidden away in the woods. There they met Sam and Natasha was there too. They practiced for a few days, testing their powers. Vison stood in awe of Wanda’s power. There was a hint of chaos to it, as though Wanda was someone to be feared. But Vision knew she was not.

 It was quite the day when Cap suggested that perhaps Wanda could use her powers to fly. The team watched as she failed again and again, but then suddenly she did it.

On their last day of training Wanda came out with a full on uniform. It was red and very feminine and totally her. Wanda felt like maybe she was an avenger after all.

 

“What do you think?” Wanda asked Vison, hanging a painting in the kitchen.

“It’s nice, is there supposed to be a meaning to it?” Vision asked, turning his head slightly to the side.

Wanda laughed, “Its art. You just nod you’re head and appreciate its beauty.”

“I thought art was supposed to have a meaning though?”

“Sometimes yes. But it doesn’t have to have a meaning to look pretty, now does it?”

“I suppose not.”

Wanda smiled at him as though proud of her small accomplishment of decorating their space.

Vision just titled his head to the other side, not too sure of the art piece.

 

Wanda jumped out of the shower and tying her long hair up into a towel. She stumbled around her room, picking up clothes and other knickknack.

“Wanda” Vision’s voice came from behind her.

Wanda jumped, her arm wrapping around her chest, she was wearing a very reveling night gown and nothing else.

“Vision!” She screamed.

“I’m sorry.” Vision said, not realizing Wanda’s embarrassment.

“Vision, you cannot just faze though my wall. The door is closed for a reason, next time please knock and come through the door.”

Vision was a bit confused, was Wanda mad at him.

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”

“Is this a bad time? Is this a bad time?” Wanda almost laughed. “Of course this is a bad time.”

“Do you wish me to leave?”

“Yes!” Wanda almost shouted, she couldn’t believe him.

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Vision said quietly fazing back out the wall.

Wanda grumbled to herself, falling into the bed. Great, so that just happened. She pulled on a few more items of clothing, taking the towel off of her head.

Vision was floating around in front of his room looking confused. He hadn’t meant to upset Wanda. He had not seen her react that way before, he wasn’t even sure what he had done.

Wanda appeared before him, she gave a small sigh.

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you Wanda.” He told her.

“It’s alright, you just shocked me. Vision look, maybe we should talk.”

She sat down on the small couch and he sat down next to her.

“Look I know we live here together and stuff, but there’s such a thing as privacy.”

Vision nodded. “I’ll be sure to respect that next time.”

“Look you can’t just go barging into someone’s room. It was awkward okay.”

“I did not see anything awkward about the situation.”

Wanda closed her eyes, she didn’t want to do this conversation. “I don’t mind you coming into my room, but knock. Give me some warning. I don’t need you to scare me again.”

“I apologize. You’re not mad at me?”

“No. You did nothing wrong. Sometimes I might get a bit upset but you’re a good person Vison. I’m sure whatever mood I’m in that day will pass.”

Vision nodded.

“Good, just next time knock. God it sounds like I’m talking to my brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yes a twin brother.” Wanda said, a brief flicker of sadness washing over her.

“You’ve never mentioned him before.”

“I didn’t know he existed till a little while ago, and we haven’t seen each other much since the.”

“Why not?’

“We both have two different lives. Maybe I should go and say hi sometime soon. You could come with me.”

“I would like that.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

Wanda hadn’t asked Tony if she could borrow his car, she simply assumed that she could.

Wanda had driven many times, she had been driving long before the legal age, but she didn’t have a licence. She put that on her mental list of things to do. She didn’t tell Vision this, as he was more concerned about that fact that he was going out in public. The car’s windows were tinted though, so Wanda didn’t see much of a problem with it.

So with that the two hopped into the car and Wanda began driving towards the school.

“Can you drive?” Wanda asked Vision.

“I know how to. But from my understanding driving takes not only knowledge, but also practice and experience.”

“Both of which you have neither off.” Wanda stated.

Vision nodded as Wanda turned around a corner.

 

Hank handed Pietro ten dollars with a huff. Pietro just smiled, pleased of himself for winning their bet, and for more reasons than one.

“Peter.” A voice called out in Pietro’s head.

“Professor, get out of my head!” Pietro yelled, letting his mind race widely so that the professor would get out of his mind.

Pietro raced around the school finding the professor.

“Was that really necessary Pietro?” Charles asked, looking sick.

“I’m sorry Professor.” Pietro apologised. “What is it that you want?”

“It looks like we have visitors.”

Charles motioned to the front windows, where a group of children were crowded around peering outside.

“Hey, come on, get. Let someone else have a look.” Pietro pushed the kids aside.

One hissed a snake like tongue at him.

Pietro was ready to tell them off with a warning of who his father was but then he noticed the red hair from out the window.

“Wanda.” He was already racing outside.

Pietro raced in front of her, Wanda bumped right into him.

“Pietro.” She said, whapping him on the shoulder.

Pietro just laughed.

“Hey sis. How’s the avengers? You didn’t leave did you?”

“No, I didn’t leave. I actually really like it there.”

“I told you it would be prefect.”

“Wanda, there are children looking at us.”

Pietro looked around Wanda’s shoulder to see a red skinned man.

“Who’s you’re boyfriend?” He asked.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Wanda quickly corrected. “It’s okay Vision, they are just curious. Pietro, this is Vision.”

“Hey.” Pietro looked the man over, not too sure about him. “Why is your skin red? Some freak accident, or are you a mutant too?”

“Pietro.”

“I am an android.” Vision said simply.

“Oh, cool.”

“Can we come inside Pietro?” Wanda asked.

“I don’t know.” Pietro shrugged.

Wanda glared at him.

“I’m just joking around, come on. I’m sure Charles will want to say hi, and Dad’s actually around.”

“Wow, so I came on a good day?”

“Ya, but I mean I think Dad might be staying around for a while.” Pietro gave Wanda a knowing wink.

“Oh.” Wanda realized what he meant.

Charles was already waiting at the open door.

“Hello Wanda.” He smiled.

“It’s good to see you again Professor.”

“Like wise.”

“This is Vision.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Vision nodded.

“This is Charles.” Wanda explained. “This used to be his house but he converted it into a school for mutants, which he now runs.”

“Fascinating.” Vision said, admiring the man’s achievements.

“Perhaps I could show you around a bit.”

“That would be lovely.” Wanda said, looking over at Vision who simply nodded.

Not much had changed at the school, there were more children though, and adults. Charles seemed quite pleased with himself with all the progress he had made. When the tour was done he left the three alone to go find Eric for them.

“So are Charles and Eric finally…” Wanda asked.

“I’m not really sure, but I told Hank that they were totally together, which he didn’t think was true. Basically I told him if I was right he owed me ten dollars, and look what I just got today.” Pietro held up the ten dollar bill.

Vision looked between the two siblings, confused.

Wanda smiled as they walked outside. Pietro held up his finger, as though remembering something, and suddenly he sped off.

“Do you wish me to leave you and you’re bother alone for a few minutes?” Vision asked.

“Vision.” Wanda shook her head, he didn’t need to do that.

Pietro had returned, muttering nonsense at a pace Wanda couldn’t keep up with.

“Hey, dude’s leaving.” Pietro pointed out.

“His name’s Vision.” Wanda reminded, having already noticed Vision walking back into the school.

“So he’s a friend?” Pietro asked.

“I guess.” She told him as they followed slowly after Vision. “I just brought him because I feel bad always leaving him. He’s nice though, I like him.”

Pietro nodded.

“We kind of have a whole floor to ourselves.”

“You live together then?” Pietro teased.

“It’s a whole floor.”

“Well I’m glad you have someone to keep you company, even if he is an android.”

“He seems human to me. Besides the fact that I have to keep teaching him about human behaviour. Humans are really stupid.”

“Don’t tell me.” Pietro snorted.

“Wanda” Eric appeared from around the corner his face was light up.

“Hi.” Wanda said awkwardly, not sure what to do.

“How have things been?”

“Good, good. Hey, why don’t we talk?” Wanda said, wanting to ask some questions. She looked over at Pietro. “Take care of Vision for me will you.” She said.

Pietro nodded as Wanda went off with Eric.

“Hey, Viz man.” Pietro ran over to Vision.

Vision looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Pietro wasn’t really sure what to say though.

“So..?” He stumbled out.

“Wanda has rather been looking forward to seeing you again.” Vision told him.

“Really?”

“Yes, I think it’s been the highlight of her week. She went through her whole wardrobe deciding what to wear.”

“What?”

“I think she may have been a bit nervous, she said that you two don’t know each other very well.”

“No, we only met recently.”

“She did mention that.”

“She tells you a lot of stuff then?”

“There aren’t very many other people that will engage in conversation at the Avengers tower. Wanda and I also share a floor together, she often makes food and we’ll share conversation.”

“Right. So you two get along?”

“I would say so. I quite enjoy Wanda’s company, she is quite… fascinating. Though I was worried that I upset her the other day.”

“Really, why?”

“I had come into her room unannounced and I think I may have scared her.”

“You just barged into her room?”

“Fazed through the wall actually.”

“Creepy. Is that something you do often?”

“Yes, she had never said anything about it before. But this night I fazed through the wall and it made her quite upset. I don’t know what it was, I think she might have just taken a shower-”

“Wait, what?” Pietro interrupted, bursts of laughter building up inside of him. “You walked in on her changing?”

“She was wearing a night gown.”

“Oh my god.” Pietro started laughing. “I know I should be really upset ‘cause she’s my sister and all that, but-” Pietro burst into fits of laughter. “You practically walked in on my sister naked.”

“What.” Vision suddenly realizing what he had done wrong. “Oh, I had not realized.”

“It’s okay dude. But seriously, respect a girl’s privacy next time, plus she’s my sister and I could totally kill you.”

“Why would you want to kill me?”

“You know… if you hurt my sister, I will totally kill you.”

“I have no intention of harming Wanda.”

“Good. Then I have no reason to kill you.”

 

“So is everything good between you and Charles?” Wanda asked as she walked beside her father.

“Yes, everything is good.” Eric said, his face turning slightly red.

“You know, if you like him you can just tell me.” Wanda stated causally.

“What.” Eric turned his face was now beat red.

Wanda tried hard not to laugh. The great and terrifying Magneto now stood in front of her beet red that was a sight she never thought she’d see.

“I’m okay with it.” Wanda repeated.

“Charles and I…” Eric stammered.

“Practically swoon anytime each other’s names are mentioned.”

“We have a complicated history.”

“But it’s clear you care for each other.”

Eric continued walking, finding the whole situation rather awkward. “We might…”

“You two would make a cute couple, if you stopped fighting so much.”

“We don’t fight that much now days.” Eric stated.

“That’s good. You know, Pietro would flip out if he found out that you two were dating.”

“We’re not…”

“Does that mean that Charles is going to be our father, imagine that?”

Eric just sighed.

“Its fine Dad, you should tell Pietro. I’ll tell him to keep his cool. Oh look, there he is now.”

Wanda waved at Pietro and Vision. It looked like Pietro was having a good laugh.

“Oh Dad, this is Vision.”

“They live together.” Pietro told him.

“They what?” Eric blurted out, going into protective Dad mode.

“We live on the same floor.” Vision told him.

“Separate rooms, very separated.” Wanda added.

“Oh.” Eric said, calming down. “Right, so you are one of the Avengers then.”

“Yes.”

Eric nodded. “Well make sure you take care of Wanda there.”

Vision nodded and Wanda just rolled her eyes.

“Well we should get going.” Wanda said. “I promise to come by sometime soon.”

Eric nodded giving her a wave.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the door.” Pietro said.

“You should come by the Avengers tower sometime. Tony has lots of cool toys.”

“I am totally going to take you up on that offer.”

Vision walked to the car leaving Wanda and Pietro alone.

“I think he has a crush on you.” Pietro stated.

“What?”

“Ya, he called you fascinating.”

Wanda gave Pietro a curious look.

“Fascinating.” Pietro said, trying to mimic Vision’s voice.

“Oh.” Wanda said glancing back at Vision.

“Don’t worry I told him that if he hurt you I would kill him.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Oh, by the way Charles and Eric are totally together. I told Dad that it we are cool with it.”

Pietro just laughed. “Magneto and Professor X.”

“Professor X?”

“It’s his superhero name. Mine’s Quicksilver. How’s your superhero transformation going?”

“Oh, I can fly now.”

“What?!”

Wanda nodded.

“No fair.”

“And I have an outfit and everything.”

“And a name?”

Wanda thought for a few seconds. “At the brotherhood they would sometimes call me The Scarlet Witch.

“Scarlet Witch, I like it.” Pietro smiled.

“I’m glad I met you Pietro.” Wanda smiled back at her brother.

“Me too.”

“See you around.” Wanda waved, beginning to walk away.

Pietro waved back as she jumped in the car and drove away.

 

“You’re brother seems like a good man.” Vision stated.

Wanda laughed quietly. “Ya.”

She looked over at Vision shocked to learn that he thought she was fascinating, well she was basically the only women, let alone the only person he really knew. Wanda liked him though, he was kind of fascinating as well, she didn’t really care that he was an android. She never really thought that about him, sure it was what he was, but to her he was simply a good friend.

 

A few days had passed when Tony handed Vision an envelope.

“It’s for Wanda.” He told him.

 

“This came in the mail for you.”

Vision handed Wanda the mail letter that evening, when they were sitting together eating dinner.

“Thank you.” Wanda said taking the letter, and looking at it curiously.

She opened it, reading a small piece of paper.

“It’s from Pietro.” She said. “He has some pictures for me.”

She took out the photos from the envelope, a smile worked its way across her face. She flipped to the next picture, suddenly a tear fell from her eye. Vision came over to see the picture.

It was an old photo, the old faded black and white kind. It was of a young couple and two children. The women reminded Vision of Wanda.

“My father found it, it’s of when Pietro and I came home from the hospital. That was our mother.” Wanda said pointing to the women.

“She’s beautiful.” Vision told her, as Wanda wiped her wet eyes.

“And the other one?”

Wanda showed it to him, it was of Pietro in a sleek outfit, and other costumed superheroes around him.

“We should do a picture like that.” Vision said, finding himself liking the idea of it.

“Ya.”

 

Pietro received a letter two weeks later he opened it to see a picture of Wanda all dressed up in her uniform with Vision and the other Avengers standing around her. Tony Stark had even signed the corner of the picture. Pietro laughed to himself putting it on his dresser. He know had a picture of each of his families. The old faded black and white photo from when Pietro and Wanda where just born. A picture a few years old, that had been taken at Christmas time of his mother and Anna. These photo’s sat next to the picture the X-Men had took of them all in their costumes. Pietro smiled at the picture of Wanda alongside the Avengers. He was happy he got to know her, their lives could have been so different. It was strange how things worked out. He smiled to himself thinking about the thousands of new pictures that would come, and the millions of possible futures that could take place.

 


End file.
